Mean Girls
by SwiftFan111
Summary: Bella, Rosalie and Alice had been BFFs since they could remember. They all come from troubled families who taught them that nothing matters more than money, but will three special boys change their mind? rated T for language OOC AH NOT LIKE MOVIE MG!
1. Prologue

**So, here it is! This is Mean Girls prologue! I hope you like it, read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon had been best friends since they could remember. They had met when Bella had moved here with her family when she was five and when Rosalie had moved into town that same year. Alice had always lived there with her family.

They had gotten along so well thanks to their similar pasts. All of them had a lot of money and a lot of family issues.

Charlie Swan was the owner of a legal agency that had different offices around the U.S and Renee Swan was a lawyer working in that company which meant that they had a lot of money on their hands and almost no time for anything else, which meant that Bella had practically been raised by her numerous nannies that she had throughout her life. Her parents were never home, always away on business trips and leaving their daughter at home, which meant that Bella never had a loving family at all and the way that her parents made it up to her was by giving her toys and money, which meant that she had grown up to be a spoilt brat.

Since she was never home, Bella hadn't really hurt much when her mother died in a car accident and didn't really feel any different about it. It's not like you can miss someone who was never around in the first place.

Ronald Hale was owner of a huge company in L.A, which meant that he was never around. You might think that even though her father was gone, she still had her mother, well, she didn't. Her mother wasn't a very nice woman, always hated Rosalie for the fact that she had ruined her figure and later on, she hated the fact that Rosalie was much more beautiful than she was. Lillian Hale was a cold hearted bitch and Rosalie had grown to hate her, always talking back to her and never obeying her.

"She's not a mother to me; she has no say in my life." Rosalie would say.

Rosalie loved her father and cherished every single minute she had with him. She was daddy's little girl which meant that she was showered in presents and money.

Thomas Brandon had a modeling agency in Seattle that required almost every moment of his time, which meant that little Alice had grown up in a home with no father and a drunk mother who always had a new boyfriend every month. Rebecca Brandon had basically taught her daughter that men had no true value what so ever and that there was no point in just sticking with one when you could have all you wanted.

All of them had a way of getting all the rage they had in them out of their system. Bella played the guitar (electric and acoustic), Rosalie was a cheerleader and kick – boxed on the weekends and Alice shopped. It worked for them, so they didn't protest as much.

The three of them were the top bitches of Forks. Everyone respected and feared them. They had all the money and were on top of the social ladder. They were stuck up, spoilt bitches that didn't believe in love or anything other than what they had. In their life, all you needed to be happy was money, and since no one had ever showed them other wise, they believed it. They were incapable of change and everyone knew that.

Or were they?

* * *

><p><strong>So? What'cha think? There are more chapters waiting to be uploaded so I would love to see what you think of this little sneek peak!<strong>

**See ya!**

**Male 3**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, no one left me reviews but I did see that there are one guy/girl who put this on their favorites and 2 that put this on alert so, thanks guys! I hope you like this one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**(BPOV)**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I slammed my hand on the snooze button of my stupid alarm clock. I hated Monday's, but again, who didn't? It just meant that I would have to see the stupid faces of Jessica Stanley trying to talk to me or Mike Newton trying to get me to go on a date with him. It was always the same fucking think, over and over.

I sighed and sat up on my king sized bed and looked around my huge room. The sun was coming in from the big open windows, shining on my dark purple walls and reflecting on all the pictures that were hanging on them. My guitar was neatly in place, right next to my amplifier and up against the wall. My computer was still on from last night on my desk with all my homework done on a neat pile besides it. My bookshelves filled with all of my books alphabetically ordered and everything clean and tidy, just like Carmen had left it yesterday.

I got out of my bed, leaving the purple covers on the floor as I stood up and walked over to my bathroom to take my morning shower. I stripped naked and got under the hot spray of water, relaxing my muscles. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and then stayed in the shower until the water ran cold. I quickly got out of the shower and towel dried my curly mahogany hair, then wrapping myself in a towel and walking back into my bedroom to find something to wear.

As I walked over to my walk in closet, I stopped to look at a picture that had been taken just a year ago. It was me with my two best friend Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale in New Years Eve, Rosalie's blond hair falling perfectly as always over her shoulders and her blue eyes a bit red because of all the booze we had drank and giving a sexy smirk at the camera, Alice on my other side with her spiky, jet black hair in it's impeccable state, big grey eyes shinning and a bit red and a big smile on her face and finally, me in the middle with my hair strait, my big chocolate brown eyes shinning and a smile on my face. Around all three of our necks, there were visible our friendship necklaces, Alice's saying 'Best', mine saying 'Friends' and Rosalie's saying 'Forever'.

I brought my hand up to my golden necklace and smiled at the memory. Alice had thrown that party and it had been legendary!

I smiled at the picture and then walked over to my closet to get dressed. I grabbed a black mini skirt, a white and black short top that fell on one shoulder and my black knee high boots with a thin heel. I went back to my bathroom and started applying my make-up. I never really have to over do it like Jessica did since I was already gifted with impeccable skin and flawless features. I put some light red lipstick, mascara and eye liner. I smiled at my reflection and walked out again, grabbing all of my homework and putting into my black Gucci bag that daddy had bought for me.

I got out of my bedroom and as soon as I stepped out, I smelled the bacon and eggs that Carmen was cooking.

Carmen had been taking care of me and the house for 13 years now and I really liked her. She was sweet woman who knew me perfectly well.

I walked down and into the huge ass kitchen that only she used.

"Good morning Miss Bella." Carmen said as I sat down on the kitchen counter and she put a plate of food in front of me. When I was little she called me 'little miss', but now that I was 18 she called me 'miss'.

"Good morning Carmen." I said and started eating my food. I always had a good breakfast that almost always consisted of eggs, bacon and coffee on Monday's (just so I would wake up faster, as Carmen put it) and then toast and coffee on other days. I was in perfect shape thanks to all the healthy meals Carmen cooked for me and the work out sessions me and the girls had on Saturdays and Sundays.

I ate my breakfast quickly and then walked back to my room to brush my teeth and re-apply some lipstick. I got back downstairs and grabbed my bag, car keys and Channel sun glasses.

"See you later Carmen." I said as I gave her a little peck on the cheek. She was the closest thing I had ever had to a mother in my life, so it was perfectly natural for me to do that.

"Goodbye Miss Bella." She said and smiled at me. I smiled back and then walked out the door as I put my sun glasses on. I walked over to my baby, a black BMW Z4. This car was just perfection and it was even better for sunny days when I got to put the hood down and ride it, music blasting from my radio.

I unlocked it and got in, pressing the button that made the roof disappear, the early sun shinning down on me.

I started the engine and popped in my Evanscene CD, 'What you Want' blasting in the silence.

I backed out from the driveway and drove over to the big metal gates that separated my house from the rest of town. We lived a bit away from town, just like Alice and Rose did since the bigger houses were there.

I passed the gates and then sped down the streets to get to school.

I sang along to all of the songs with a big smile on my face. I had always been told that I had a beautiful voice, that it was haunting at times.

I got to school in ten minutes and I parked my car in my usual spot, right next to Rose's M3. I parked, making the song cut just at the chores was starting. I got out of my car, putting the roof back up and locking it. I left my sun glasses on as I walked over to my two best friends.

"Hello girls." I greeted them.

"Hi Bella." They both said at the same time, smiling at me.

I looked at both of them. Rose had her blond hair curled in neat ringlets; she had light make-up on and was wearing a blue minnie skirt with a big brown belt, a grey tank top that left her belly button un covered and a black blouse on top that she left open with black high heels. Alice had her hair spiky as always and was wearing a white minnie skirt, a pink shirt that fell on one shoulder and big round ear rings. Both of their golden necklaces were on display.

"So, what are we talking about?" I asked as I leaned back on the hood of Alice's yellow Porsche 911 Turbo.

"Your birthday party" Alice said with excitement.

"Alice, my birthday was four days ago." I said, rolling my eyes although she couldn't see them under the sunglasses.

"Yeah, but you didn't have a party!" Rose said and smiled.

That was true, I had just invited Rose and Alice out for dinner in Port Angeles and then we went to a night club. Daddy hadn't been there, but he had been kind enough to send me a card with some money in it. I really didn't care; it had been years since he had shown up to one of my birthdays.

"So, what are you planning?" I asked Alice. She _loved_ planning parties and she was the best at it. Her parties were very well known throughout all of Washington. Sometimes people came over from DC all the way to Port Angeles just so they could say that they had attended one of Alice Brandon's huge parties.

"I'll tell you later, Stanley is coming." Alice said annoyed.

I threw my head back and sighed deeply, then I turned my head to the side and there she was, Jessica Stanley, her fake tits bobbing up and down as she jogged over to us, a big smile on her face. This bitch just never gave up! She was the most annoying person in the world, right next to Mike Newton. She was the biggest gossip in town and she was proud of it.

"Hi girls!" She said, her high pitch voice hurting my ears. Her curly hair made her look taller than she really was and she was wearing _way_ too much make-up.

"Stanley." Rose said, not even looking at her.

"You will not _believe_ what I just heard!" She said enthusiastically.

"Wouldn't be the first time." I said.

"What is it?" Alice asked. She loved a good piece of gossip, but she didn't live to tell lies to people like Jessica did.

"Well…" Jessica said, happy that Alice was listening to any crap she would spill out. "I've heard that there are three new guys coming in today."

I instantly stood strait.

"New guys?" Rose asked, now actually paying attention to Jessica.

"Yep." Jessica said. I bet she felt special here, talking to us and us giving her all of our attention.

"How many?" I asked.

"Three." Jessica answered. "They came from Phoenix, the three of them together."

"What year?" I asked again.

"Senior, like us."

"Are they hot?" Rose asked her, standing next to her. Jessica was almost jumping up and down now.

"From what I've heard, very"

I looked at my girls with a smile on my lips.

"Well Stanley, who would have thought that you could actually give some good information." I said. Jessica was beaming.

"What are their names?" Alice asked her.

"I think they were Edward, Emmett and Jasper, but I don't know the last names." She suddenly looked scared that we would find her information useless now.

"Last names don't matter." I said and her smile came back. "I want you to spread something now." Her smile grew. Man, I actually think this bitch's face will crack if she keeps smiling like that.

"What?" She asked.

"No one touches them." I told her sternly. "_We_ get them first."

She looked a bit disappointed at what I said, but she was soon off, spreading the word.

I turned back to my girls and they both had smiles on their faces, just like me.

"Edward, Emmett and Jasper." Alice said.

"Old fashion names, probably from rich families." Rose added.

"And we get the first taste." I said and we all laughed.

The bell rang and we all started walking over to the school to get to our classes. Rose, Ali and I hurried to get to class as well. Hey, we might be bitches but if we want to get as much money as our parents have, we have to get good grades and get into great collages.

Just as the three of us got to the main doors of the school, a silver Volvo entered the parking lot and parked three rows away from our cars.

Alice, Rose and I stopped walking to look at the strange car, already assuming who was in it.

Three guys came out of the car and turned to the school.

The first thing I saw was piercing green eyes, staring back at me.

* * *

><p><strong>So? what'cha think? If you want to leave any ideas for me or just tell me what you thought of this chapter, leave me a little review, I love every single one of them!<strong>

**See ya next time!**

**Male 3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! What's up? I wanted to thank the three great people who reviewed this story, you guys rock!**

**Now, this is the second chapter, and you'll have to bare with me because I'm not very good with Edward point of view, but it just felt right to make this in his POV, but their won't be many of them!**

**So now, here is the second chapter of Mean Girls! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**(EPOV)**

Forks was a small town in Washington that was always covered in clouds and it rained constantly. The town was surrounded by woods and it had great places to hick, so it was no actual mystery that Mom had loved the place the moment she found out about it.

My mother, Esme Cullen, was an extremely sweet woman who lived to nurture. She always had a smile on her face and a place in her heart for everyone and that's why my father, Carlisle Cullen, loved her deeply. Dad was a very good doctor which meant that we had a lot of money, but he was very humble, always giving money to charities and helping anyone whenever they could. Thanks to my mothers loving nature and my fathers constant want to help everyone around them, I now had two 'brothers' Emmett and Jasper. I had met Em and Jazz in elementary school and we had been best friend since. It was a tragedy when their parents died on a plain crash eight years ago. My mother loved both families deeply so she didn't have to think twice before she adopted them.

Emmett McCarty was a huge guy with curly hair and grey eyes. He was kindda scary until you got to know him, after that he was a just like a huge ass teddy bear.

Jasper Whitlock was a laid back guy, never getting into anyone's business, but he was always there when you needed him. His blue eyes would be always fixed on you as you talked and he would barely move unless it was to get his shaggy blond hair away from his eyes. He wasn't as tall or buff as Em was, but he wasn't all skin and bones.

The annoying sound of my alarm clock woke me up. Today was our first day of school here in Forks and I was a bit excited. I had gotten bored of Phoenix already and a change of environment was nice.

I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom to take a shower. The hot water relaxed my muscles and once I was done, I walked out and wiped the fog from the mirror to see my reflection. My bronze hair was now darker because of the water and my green eyes were sparkling, showing my enthusiasm. I dried myself and then wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out to get dressed.

I already knew that it would be cold out so I put on a pair of jeans, a grey long sleeve shirt and a black v neck sweater on top that was a bit tight. I put on my shoes and then walked downstairs to find Jasper and Emmett already at the table, eating the huge breakfast mom had made for us.

"Morning." I said as I sit down next to Emmett.

"Morning." They both said and then kept on eating.

"Hello sweetie." Mom said and put a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of me.

"Morning mom." I said and then started eating my breakfast.

"Where's dad?" I asked once I was finished.

"He had to start early at the hospital." Mom said and picked up our plates and started washing them. "You should go; you don't want to be late the first day in."

"Okay." I said and Emmett and Jasper followed me to the door.

"Bye mom!" The three of us say at the same time. Jasper and Emmett had been calling her mom ever since the second year that they started living with us, to them, she _was_ a mother.

We walked over to the garage and decided to take the Volvo to school.

I took the drivers seat and Emmett the passenger seat, leaving Jasper at the back.

I started the car and then backed out of the garage and out to the road.

"So, what do you expect?" Emmett asked. He was really excited. He would be trying out for the football team, hoping to get in since football season was about to start.

"I'm hopping to see some hot girls" Jasper said.

I chuckled. "Who doesn't?"

We talked all the way to the school and as soon as I parked the car, the bell rang.

"Right on time." Emmett said with a smile and we all got out of the car.

We turned to the school and the first thing I saw were big brown eyes, staring at me from the doors of the school.

I blinked and saw the whole picture. At the entrance of the school was the hottest girl I have ever seen in my life. Long mahogany hair, slender body with curves in all the right places and killer legs.

I smirked and we started walking over to the door, but so did they.

_Damm it!_ I thought. _I'll have to find her in the halls._

We headed to the main office and collected our schedules and a map of the school. I looked over my schedule and saw that I had History first. Great, what better way to make a teenager fall asleep at school than having history at the start of the day?

I walked over to my class and gave the teacher the slip he had to sign. He then pointed me to a seat that was right next to a guy with spiky blond hair and baby blue eyes that had a football jacket on.

I walked over and sat down, leaving my back pack on the ground.

"'Sup." The guy with blond hair said, smiling.

"'Sup." I said. Turned to him and saw that he had his hand stretched out.

"Mike Newton." He said with a smile.

I grabbed his hand and shook it. "Edward Cullen."

"So, Cullen." Mike started. "Why did you leave Phoenix for a shit hole like this?"

I looked at him confused. "How do you know I'm from Phoenix?"

"News travels fast here my friend." Mike said and laughed.

"My mother likes little towns and she was getting tiered of the heat." I said, answering his question.

"Well, let me warn you, this place is shit." He said and smiled. "The only good thing around here are Port Angeles and Alice's parties."

"Who's Alice?" I asked.

He didn't have a chance to answer me because in that same second the teacher told us to stop talking and look at the front.

As I had suspected, almost everyone in the room was falling asleep five minutes in. I could have taken a nap myself since I had already learned everything that the teacher was talking about, but I decided against it, not wanting to make a shitty first impression.

The class was finally over and I walked out with Mike.

"So, who's Alice?" I asked again.

Mike stopped dead in his tracks in the crowded hall way and looked ahead. I looked in the same direction.

People were parting the crowed, some of the girls looking terrified as the three girls I had seen earlier walked past us. I looked at the burnet again and smiled. She looked at me and winked, then just kept on walking.

When they passed, the crowed started talking again and walking to their classes. Mike was still looking at them with a smile.

"Who are they?" I asked him.

"Those are Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan, the top bitches here." He explained.

I nodded.

"So, what makes them _top bitches_?" I asked, using his same words.

"Money and looks of course." Mike said rolling his eyes at me like it was obvious. "Charlie Swan, Bella's dad, has a legal agency that's world wide known, he has millions of dollars. Roland Hale, Rosalie's dad, has some kind of company in L.A and Thomas Brandon, Alice's dad, had a huge modeling agency down in Seattle. All of them have been in numerous covers of magazines and fashion shows." He explained.

I nodded. The bell rang and we went our separate ways.

The day passed on the same way. Every time the three girls would pass by, everyone went silent and cleared their way and once they were gone, everything was normal.

I couldn't understand how terrified these people were of these three girls. I mean, the blond one, Rosalie I think, might look scary, but the short one, Alice, looked like a little pixie for Gods sake! From what I hear, Bella was like the leader, but the other two could do as they pleased so there wasn't a defined leader of the group.

I tried to ignore them, not wanting to attract attention to myself and concentrated on making friend instead. Mike was a bit of a pain, so I tried to get away from him as much as possible. I meat a guy called Erik was nice enough, a little on the dorky side but whatever. There was also Ben and his girlfriend Angela who shrunk a little every time the three girls passed by. I didn't ask about it.

Finally, lunch time came around and I would be meting up Jasper and Emmett at the lunch room.

The halls were rather empty since my English class had ended late and I hurried over to the lunch room.

"Where are you going in such a hurry new guy?" A soft, sexy voice said from behind me.

I stopped and turned around to find none other than Bella Swan walking over to me, a sexy smirk on her lips.

"Lunch room." I said like it was obvious, which it was since it _was_ lunch time.

"Oh, only losers eat there." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Why don't you come and eat with me and my girls?" She asked. She was right in front of me, her hand on my chest. "You could bring your brothers along too if you like."

I considered it, but then the image of sweet Angela, shrinking away in fear came into my mind and I pulled away from her.

"No thanks, I think I would rather stay here." I said, barely looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I said, no thank you." I said again and then turned away.

I didn't hear the clicking of heals, so I could imagine her right were I left her, looking at me in disbelief. I guess she doesn't get turned down that often.

I went into the lunch room and found Jasper and Emmett sitting in a table on the far corner, they had already bought my food.

I sat down and sighed. Emmett chuckled.

"Rough day Ed?" He asked, smirking at me.

"Meh." I said. "Could have been worse."

Emmett shrugged and then kept attacking his half eaten food. I started eating my own when Jasper asked.

"So, made any friends yet."

I rolled my eyes. They already knew that I loved making new friends.

"Yeah, started defending the nerd population of Forks yet?" Emmett mocked me.

"Well, believe it or not, I have made friends." I said and they both chuckled.

"Any of the girls hot?" Emmett asked.

"Not really." I said. "Well, she isn't really my friend and I don't think she ever will be."

Jasper looked at me confused. "Who?"

"Bella Swan." I said.

"Swan? Dude, I've heard SO much about that trio of bitches!" Emmett said laughing.

"Well, they are very famous around here." I said.

"Of course they are, they're loaded!" Jasper said.

"Dude, I've heard some scary shit that they've done, you do not want to mess with them!" Emmett said, still chuckling.

Lunch finished and I headed off to Biology where I took the only empty spot next to a girl named Lauren Malory who instantly started talking to me.

About half way through the class, I could feel someone looking at me, so I turned my head slightly and there I met piercing brown eyes that were glaring into mine.

I had been right, she never got rejected, and apparently, she hadn't taken my rejection very well.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you guys think? Please be honest so I know if it was good or not! Remember, I love every single review no matter if it's good or bad.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and I will see you again soon!**

**Male 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, even if I only have 5 of them, I don't care, I'm happy anyways.**

**So, here it is! Chapter numero 3 of Mean Girls, enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**(BPOV)**

"He barely even looked at me!" I screamed as I punched the punching bag that Rosalie was holding still.

Since I was so angry, the girls and I decided that we should go and take our kick boxing classes early this week. Rosalie was the one to put more effort into is since she had a lot of rage to take out because of her mother, but we tagged along some times as well.

"Chill Bells, it's only his first day!" Alice said from my left. She was taking a break, having some water.

I punched the bag again.

"Yeah Bella, it's only day one, he'll be kneeling in front of you in no time." Rose said.

That same morning we had picked out who each of us wanted. Rose chose Emmett and Alice chose Jasper, but they hadn't made a move yet. I, on the other hand, had and that jackass Cullen had completely blown me off. No one ever said no to me before.

I stopped punching the bag and took a step back, I was panting and sweating.

"He _must_ be gay!" I said, walking over to Alice who had a bottle of water waiting for me.

"I don't think so." Alice said. "I saw him flirting with Malory earlier today."

"Malory?" I almost yelled.

"Relax Bella!" Rose said again. "Everyone knows we get the first taste!"

I sighed and we walked over t the showers.

Rose was right, everyone knew of this and everyone was too scared of us to ever try and challenge us, even Mallory.

I had been _so_ pissed when he had blown me off at lunch. No one _ever _say no to me, ever! He should have been honored to have me come up to him and ask him to come with me, any other guy would have been thrilled!

Maybe there was something wrong with me…. Oh, who am I kidding? There is absolutely nothing wrong with me, it was him, he was the weird one.

After we showered we decided to go over to my house to eat.

We were sitting in my bed with a bowl of salad in the middle, forks in all of our hands.

"So." I said between a bite of Carmen's special César salad. "What's your plan to seduce the new kids?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "I told you, we won't jump into anything yet. Besides, Emmett was already checking me out in Chemistry and he's my lab partner in Biology."

"Okay." I said. "What about you Ali?"

"Same." She said and then took another bite of the salad. "Jasper was checking me out already, so it won't be _too_ hard."

Their statements made me even more depressed. Edward hadn't been checking me out at all!

"I think I'm right" I said and they both looked at me.

"'Baut what?" Alice said with her mouth full.

"Ali, ew!" I said while laughing. "Swallow before you talk!"

She rolled her eyes and swallowed. "Okay, about what?" She asked again.

"About Cullen being gay! He hasn't checked me out _once_, I mean, I'm a pretty sight aren't I?"

"God Bella!" Rose almost yelled. "There's nothing wrong with you! It was his first day here, he won't be able to take his eyes off of you in a few days!"

"Yeah, specially when we invite him to your birthday party on Saturday!" Alice said with a huge smile on her face.

"A party?" I asked, already excited. "Let's do it here!"

We spent the next few hours organizing my party and planning a trip to Port Angeles to do a shopping spree to get everything that we needed. I technically already was eighteen, but I needed a good party to show off that I was now an adult, and Alice and Rose were more than excited to help me with that.

They stayed until 9:30 and then went to their own houses. I had asked Rose if she didn't want to spend the night at my place, but she claimed that she hadn't given 'that bitch' a hard time in a while.

By ten I was in my PJ's and in bed, thinking of what to wear tomorrow to get Edward to look at me. I know, I was obsessed, but he had blown me off! That had never happened and I wouldn't let it happen again, ever.

I woke up the next morning to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. I rolled off bed and did my morning routine, finally ending in my closet, looking for something that wasn't slutty, but that would make him look my way.

I finally decided on wearing a white blouse that was a bit tight, just to show off my boobs with the top button undone to give a little cleavage that had the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and a vest buttoned up on top of it, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and black heels. I also put on a black fedora hat on just to give my outfit a little extra touch, then I walked back to my bathroom to put on some make up and then went over to my jewelry box that was on my night stand and looked around for a pair of round ear rings and some bracelets to put on. Once I was happy with my look, I grabbed my Dolce & Gabbana hand bag and walked downstairs to eat breakfast.

I ate quickly, gave Carmen a kiss and was out the door and in my car. The sky was dark, so I didn't put the hood down, not wanting to get wet if it started to rain.

I put in my Kings of Leons CD in and drove to school, and just as I had feared, it started raining and I didn't have an umbrella.

_Eh, there's always a freshman who wants' to look cool by helping._ I thought and shrugged it off.

Just as I was turning into the parking lot of school, the chores to Kings of Leons' Sex on Fire came blasting out from my radio.

I smiled and looked for my spot and parked. The minutes the engine had died, there was already a freshman who opened my door, and umbrella in hand and a smile on his face.

"Aw, thanks." I said with a smile and pulled my hand out, so he could help me out.

He took my hand and helped me out. He looked like he was about to pass out having me close to him. I think I already knew this kid, he had helped me before, it was hard not to remember that red hair.

I saw Alice and Rosalie waiting for me at the door of the school, smiles on their faces.

When we got to them I smiled down at the kid.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"R-Ryan." He stuttered.

"Well, thank you Ryan, you are a doll." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and then walked inside with my girls.

"You know that you're giving him false hopes, right?" Alice said chuckling.

"I know." I said and we all laughed.

We walked to our lockers that were right next to each others to get our stuff.

"I must say Bells, you look extra hot today." Rose said with a smile.

"You're not so bad yourself girls." I said and they both smiled. Rose was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans and a tight black V neck shit with a V necked sweater on top. It was simple, but just because it was Rose it looked super hot. Alice was following her cute style by wearing a little flowered dress with a brown belt around the waist and a brown leather jacket and little white ballet flats.

"Hey girls!" A high pitched voice said. I sighed and turned around. It was Lauren Mallory, the bitch who was trying to steal the fist taste from me.

She had her bleached blond hair cut short to her shoulders, a slutty skirt and a super tight and short top. I never understood how this bitch never freezed her ass off!

"Lauren." Rose said coldly. She was the one that hated her the most, mostly because Lauren always tried to copy Rose's look and failed miserably, but it got on Rose's nerves.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just came to ask you guys how I looked!" She said with a happy smile on her way to glossy lips. She always did this, trying to get our approval, and we always lied just because it was funny to see her try to be even more slutty than she already was, but I wasn't going to be nice to her today, I was pissed that she was trying to get to Edward first, even though she knew the rules.

"Well, first off, I have no clue how you haven't freezed to death in that outfit." I started. "But, well done, you actually overdid yourself today Lauren. You passed from looking like a stripper, to a low class hooker." I was right in her face now, looking into her frightened eyes.

"B-but…" She stuttered.

"B-but" I imitated her. "You know the rules Mallory, Edward is mine, you don't get him until I'm done with him." She was practically shaking by now. "Don't you dare try and steal him away fro me, because things could get _very_ ugly." I took a step back, just as the bell rand.

I turned to the girls and started walking, but I stopped and looked back at Lauren, who was still in her place, stiff as a rock.

"Oh, and one more thing." Lauren turned to look at me. "Chill with the makeup bitch, it looks like you were gang banged by Crayola." And then I walked away, Rose and Alice laughing hysterically behind me.

"Gang banged. By. Crayola!" Alice said between breathes, as she laughed.

"It was awesome!" Rose said.

"She tried to steal what was mine, I couldn't let that happen." I said and smiled at them. "Maybe now she'll leave me alone."

The day went by calmly after that, and I didn't think that I would have any more trouble in getting Edward in bed with me.

After Physics, I was walking over to the cafeteria, thinking that I could sit with Edward today, but I stopped short to the sight that was in front of me.

A sobbing Lauren was being held in the arms of Edward. He was stroking her hair and he looked extremely pissed.

He looked up and saw me. I think I saw his green eyes get darker because of the rage in them, and all that rage was all for me.

_Fuck. _I thought. _This will be a bit harder than I thought._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oh, Edward doesn't like Bella a little bit does he? <em>Now<em> what will she do? I guess you'll have to keep reading and find out!**

**Leave any suggestion or questions for me in a review or you can PM me!**

**See ya next time!**

**Male 3 **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! What's up? Not many people are leaving any reviews, but thats okay! Thanks to everyone who is!**

**So, here is chapter 4 of Mean Girls, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I turned around and started walking in the opposite direction from the cafeteria, not really wanting to get close to Edward.

But of course, I heard someone following me, but I ignored it and kept walking. If he was going to say something, it was better if he did it outside where no one could hear him.

I stepped out, the rain poring down. Since thee wasn't a freshman around, I decided to stay under the roof that was in the entrance.

The doors opened from behind me and I put my best sexy smile on and turned around.

Edward was fuming, but I acted like I hadn't noticed.

"Well, look who's following me!" I said playfully and stepped closer to him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" He burst out.

I took a step back. "Excuse me?"

"Who do you think you are humiliating poor Lauren like that in front of everyone!" He was yelling now.

"Poor Lauren?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she told me every single fucking thing you did to her." He said, his eyes were much darker and I was getting a little scared by now. "You and your two little bitches that you have for friends think that you can do whatever you want to anyone just because you have money, but you can't!"

I was frozen with rage. "What did you just call my friends?"

"Bitches, the three of you are just spoilt bitches who always get what you want."

I took a step closer to him, too mad to even yell. I guess he saw the age in my eyes because he took a small step back.

"Look new boy" I started. "You can say whatever you fucking want about me, but don't you _dare_ talk shit about Rosalie and Alice. Those two 'bitches' as you call them have been there for me every single moment of my life, they're like sisters to me." He even looked scared now. "You don't know how our life is like, you don't know us, so you don't get a fucking opinion. Oh, and that poor little Lauren, as you call her, has fucked more guys in this town and Port Angeles than you can even count. She has absolutely no reason to be a cold ass bitch like she is, she only does that because she wants' to be our friend, so think twice before point out the bad guy." I walked around him and got back into the school. As I was walking to the cafeteria I saw Lauren, talking with Jessica and a girl named Clare. Lauren had her back to me, but the other two saw me and shut up.

"And I was crying and he totally bought it, like, he even went and screamed at that bitch Isabella for hurting me" Jessica and Clare were looking at Lauren in panic. "What's the deal with you two?" She turned around and all color disappeared from her face.

"Hello Lauren." I said. She didn't answer, she was too scared. "Good job in manipulating that duchbag, but you made a _huge_ mistake in going against me." She didn't even move. "I told you things could get ugly for you. You can have that Cullen boy, but I warned you." She was frightened and she should be. She went against me, no one does that. I wasn't going to hurt her or anything, but her social life was about to go downhill. Jessica and Clare were following me, already choosing social acceptance over their friend.

I knew I had wasted my lunch period so I directly walked over to my locker and found Alice and Rosalie already there.

Jessica and Clare kept walking over to their lockers and I stayed with my girls.

"Where the fuck were you?" Rose asked as she put a book in her bag.

"That son of a bitch Cullen gave me whole little lecture." I said as I opened my locker and grabbed my things for Biology. "I mean, who does he think he is defending fucking Lauren and then yelling at me like that! He doesn't even know what he's talking about!"

"What did he say?" Alice asked.

"He said that I shouldn't treat Lauren like crap and that I shouldn't think that I'm better than anyone else here!" I slammed my locker.

"But Lauren _is_ crap and everyone here is as well" Rose said.

"I know!" They both closed their lockers and we walked together to my next class. "I told Lauren that she could keep him, he's not worth my time."

"Well, thank God the other two aren't so bad!" Rose said.

"Yeah, Jasper is actually talking to me already, he won't be hard to get at all!" Alice said. We stopped at the front of my class.

"Oh crap! I forgot I've got this class with Dickward!" I said with a sigh.

"Well, good luck!" Rose said with a smile and patted my back.

"Thanks a lot bitch!" I yelled as they walked away.

"No problem whore!" She yelled back and I chuckled. I really couldn't have better friends.

I took a deep breath and put on my bitch face before I opened the door, walking into the room.

"Nice of us to join us Miss Swan" Mr. Banner said with a frown.

"Sorry." I said and walked to my seat.

"Don't get too comfortable" He said. "I'm about to pair you up in groups of two for a project."

I rolled my eyes and sat down in my seat, not taking anything out from my bag and looked at the front.

Mr. Banner was a short man with a bald spot and dark brown hair, he was a nice man, but he could be a son of a bitch if he wanted to, I respected him for that.

He took a hat from under his desk and showed us that inside there were a bunch of small papers slips that had our names on them.

"Okay, let's start." He stuck his hand inside and took out a paper slip. "Conroy with Jefferson." He read out the two paper slips. "Go and sit down with your partner.

This went on for a while and I hadn't been called yet. Just when I had decided that I could take a little nap, the teacher called out my name.

"Swan with…." All the guys (except Cullen) sat up straight in their seats. I sat up and smiled at Mr. Banner stuck his hand to get the slip and read the name out.

"Swan with Cullen." He read out.

"What?" I yelled out.

"You heard me Isabella, go with your partner." Mr. Banner said.

"But…" I started.

"No butts, go!" He ordered. I huffed and grabbed my bag, walking over to Dickward.

"Move." I said to Lauren who was still sitting there. She quickly grabbed all her things and moved so I could sit. I sat down and put my bag on the table, not looking at Edward.

"Look, I'm sorry…" Dickward whispered.

"Shh." I shushed him and looked at the front. Mr. Banner kept on calling names until he was finally done and then started explaining the experiment to us.

"Since we have been working with Botany these days this is what you're going to have to do: you and your partners will demonstrate that photosynthesis uses only specific wavelengths of light by growing bean sprouts in transparent cellophane or Mylar "cages" of different colors-red, blue, green and yellow. Then, you'll have to answer this simple question, which plants developed, and which ones didn't?" He turned to the board and wrote down some things. I grabbed my notebook and pen and started writing the steps we would have to follow.

_Step 1: Plant identical seeds in eight small pots.  
>Step 2: Place four different-colored transparent light cages over pairs of pots.<br>Step 3: Water the seeds and place them in sunlight.  
>Step 4: Monitor growth of each sprout daily and compare the plants.<em>

God, this was going to be _so_ boring! And worst of all, I would have to work with fucking Cullen!

"This project will last a month, and before you ask, no you can not switch partners." He said the last part looking directly at me. I huffed again and crossed my arms. "You will have to work very hard because this project will have a very high impact in your grade, every two weeks we will discuss our notes in class." The bell rang that second. "You may go."

I packed my things and got up.

"Bella…" Edward spoke from behind me.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"I wanted to say sorry for those things I said, you're right I don't know you and I shouldn't…"

"Okay, let's make some rules here." I cut him off. He looked at me. "First, it's Isabella to you." He nodded. "Second, since I don't like you, you will not speak to me unless it's about this project and third, I don't want these things in my house, so you'll keep them, I'm sure your mommy can get everything we need."

"Why can't _your_ mom do it?" Edward asked, apparently not liking that he had to do all the work.

"Because she's six feet under ground." I said. His eyes widened and he was about to speak but I put a finger up to shut him up. "What did I say about talking to me?" His mouth closed, but his eyes showed pity. I turned around. "We'll start today after school, I'll follow you in my car." And I walked out.

Thankfully, he didn't follow me out.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you like it? I took this project from a website, if any of you did this in High School, I would love for you to leave me anything you know about it in a review of PM me!<strong>

**If you liked the chapter, leave me a little review and if you have any ideas, tell me!**

**Male 3**


	6. Chapter 5

**I know! I haven't updated in SO long, I'm really sorry! I've had a bunch of school work to do and then I had to keep up with my guitar lessons. But, here it is, finally, chapter 5 of MG! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**(EPOV)**

Man, now I felt like shit! I should have followed Emmett's and Jasper's advice and not gotten in the way!

I always felt angry when someone made a girl cry just because of her looks, so I was beyond pissed when Lauren had told me what Bella, I mean Isabella, had told her. I was mad that that bitch made everyone around her feel bad about themselves; I always hated people like that, so I had to open my big ass mouth and shout at her.

I have to admit, I almost pissed my pants when I saw the fire in her eyes the moment I insulted her friends. The girl obviously loved them like sisters, she wasn't kidding and I could see that. I mean, I hadn't thought that she truly loved them, girls like her always talked trash about their friends behind their back, but not her apparently.

She had looked _so_ hot today! I never thought that a girl her age could pull off a fedora hat, but she did perfectly! Lauren was a cheep slut compared to her because she obviously had class!

Then, I had to open my big ass mouth again in Biology and she had told me that her mother had passed away. Was this what she meant when she told me that Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale had been there for her every step of the way? I don't know how she could smile having lost something as important as her mother. But, she had said it with such indifference; like she honestly didn't care that her mother was dead.

I was now in the parking lot, standing besides my Volvo, waiting for Jasper and Emmett and figuring out a way of telling them that none other than Isabella Swan was going to be in our house today.

The first one to come out was Emmett, with a huge smile on his face. He walked over to me and put his fist out and I bumped it with mine.

"'Sup dude." He said with his loud voice and leaned back besides me.

"Nothing much." I said, still looking at the front doors.

"You looked troubled my man." Emmett said. In that second out came Jasper talking to that guy Mike Newton. He had gotten a bit hostile with me for no apparent reason.

They both walked up to us.

"Hey guys." Mike said.

"Hey Mike." Emmett and I said.

"What's wrong with you?" Jasper asked, looking at me weird.

Was I that obvious? "You'll find out in a second." I said just as the queens of the school walked out, talking and laughing. I had parked pretty close to them, so when they got closer I actually heard their conversation.

"So, I already have the theme ready and the cake and the DJ, the only things that we have to do now is go to the printer to get the invitations and our dresses" The short one, Alice said as she clapped her little hands together.

"Cool, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Isabella said, they hugged and then Alice and Rosalie got into their cars. I saw Isabella's shoulders go up and then down, so I assumed that she had taken a deep breath and then she turned to me.

She started walking towards us and I saw Mike fix his hair.

"Hey Bella." Mike said with a smirk.

"Mike." She said and passed by him. She looked at me. "You go first so I can follow you, just try and get their quickly so we can get this over with." She turned on her heels and then walked back to her very expensive BMW.

I shrugged. "See ya Mike." I said. He was looking at me in disbelief. I got in my car and Emmett and Jasper followed suit.

"What was that all about?" Jasper said as he buckled his seat belt besides me.

"Oh, nothing, I just have to do a project with her for a whole month." I said like I didn't care. "And the best part is that she's extremely pissed at me!" I ended sarcastically.

"Dude! What did I tell you about them?" Emmett said as he looked behind us from the window at the sports car that was following us.

"What did you do?" Jasper asked.

"Just had a small fight with her which I do not want to repeat." I said as soon as I saw Emmett open his mouth. They had started talking with the other two girls in class, completely ignoring their own advice to stay away from them.

"So, what now? She'll come to our house and then you'll go to hers?" Jasper asked as he fumbled a bit with the radio.

"From what she said, no" I answered. "She doesn't want the seeds to be in her house." I rolled my eyes.

We were already a bit far away from town so I started looking for the path that lead to my house. When I finally found it, I turned and went into the forest. Good thing she had such a small car.

Five minutes later I was parked in front of the house, Emmett and Jasper got out and looked at Isabella's car as she parked and she got off.

"Nice ride." Emmett said with a smirk.

"Thanks." Isabella said with a smile and locked her car.

"Emmett Cullen." Em stretched out his hand. She came up to him and shook his.

"Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." She said. I could have sworn that I saw her look at me for a second, like she was mocking me.

"And you must be Jasper." Bella said turning to my other brother.

"Yep." He said and shook her hand.

"Man, you two are hot! I now understand what my girls see in you" Bella said with a smile, leaving Jasper and Emmett speechless.

She then turned to me, smile gone, but annoyance clear in her eyes.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" She said.

"We shall." I said and we all walked over to the house.

Mom and Dad weren't home, but I knew were she kept her gardening stuff.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." I told Bella and I walked out of the living room and out to the garden shack.

I looked around for a bit but I finally found what I was looking for, bean sprouts.

I grabbed the little bag and started walking back to the house. I could hear Emmett's booming laughter from outside.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as I walked back in. Emmett had an arm around Bella and was wiping a tear from his eyes.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that this girl is hilarious!" Emmett said and chuckled.

"I know, I know." Bella said and smiled up at him. "I like you Emmett." She said all of the sudden.

Emmett stopped laughing and looked down at her. She was looking up at him and then finally said.

"Too bad Rosalie already has her eyes set on you" She shrugged and then walked over to me. "Let's get this over with."

"Sure." I said and walked in front of her over to my room.

We walked up the stairs to the second floor were my room was. I lead her down the hall and finally to the last door in the hallway.

"This is it." I said and opened the door, letting her in first.

She stepped in and looked around.

"Holly crap! How many CD's do you have?" She said as she walked over to my huge CD collection. The shelves of CDs took up the whole left wall of my room. The right wall was made of glass and against the north wall I had my bed. Then there was the door to my bathroom.

"I have no idea." I said with a smile. I always took pride in my collection.

"Whatever, let's get this over with." She said yet again.

"Okay."

About, half an hour later we had nothing else to do. The seeds were in their places and rested right by my window. Bella was sitting in front of them.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"I have no fucking idea." She said and then sighed. She got up and grabbed her things.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home." She said and walked to my door.

"But, what about the project?" I asked. I didn't really give a shit about the project, I just wanted to have the chance to apologize to her.

"There's nothing else to do, so I'm leaving." She said. We were already in the living room and Emmett and Jasper were watching us from the couch.

"You can't just leave." I said, getting a bit pissed.

"Watch me." She said with a grin and turned around, shaking her ass as she walked to the door.

But, she didn't even get to the door before it opened.

"Boy's I'm ho…" Mom walked in that very second, holding a bunch of groceries in her hands.

"Hey mom." Em, Jazz and I said at the same time. Bella was just petrified in her spot, like she hadn't seen a mother before.

"Who is this?" Esme asked with a kind smile.

"Mom, this is Isabella Swan, she's my partner in a project." I said as I walked over to her. I gave my mother a peck on the cheek and took the bags from her hands.

"Oh, thank you dear." Mom said and then turned back to Bella. "Hello, I'm Esme Cullen."

"Isabella Swan." Bella stretched out her hand, but mom ignored it and went directly for a hug.

"It's very nice to meet you Isabella" My mom said. I couldn't see her face, but I could tell that Bella was as ridged as a plank right now, not expecting my mothers hug.

"So, I'll take these to the kitchen." I said. I walked over to the kitchen and left everything on the counter and then walked back.

"No, really, I-I was just heeding out" Bella was saying nervously.

"Oh, nonsense! Please, stay for dinner!" Mom was insisting.

"I really can't, m-maybe some other time." I walked in and saw that Bella was by the door, looking a bit nervous and uncomfortable.

"Let her go mom, she doesn't want to stay." I said. I didn't understand why she was so uncomfortable with the fact of staying for dinner. I'm sure it was because of me.

"Well, next time." Mom said.

"Well, I really have to go." Bella said again.

"Drive safe dear." My mom said. Bella nodded and then walked out the door and practically ran to her car.

"Did I do something wrong?" Mom asked, a bit worried.

"Nah mom, she's just a bit weird." I said.

Mom sighed and then turned to Emmett and Jasper.

"So, what do you want for dinner?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's not very good, but i already told you that I am horrible with EPOV, so I'm sorry.<strong>

**Leave any suggestions or comments in a review or you can PM me.**

**Male 3**


End file.
